borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Need help with modding
I've completed both playthroughs on my ps3 and I downloaded willowtree# to try modding some weapons. When I make a modded weapon and put it into my game its not there! I read on google that you can't mix parts but i don't i just want to make a kick ass machine gun. I modded a shield and it worked fine but none of my weapons do please help! DK01 13:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) As of Patch 1.3.0 cross-part-type guns will not load into the game. You will have to make do with parts of the same weapon type. 13:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) As I said at the start I don't mix parts, when I make a machine gun there all support machine parts and combat rifle parts (only for the body and stock and stuff the support machine gun catorgory dosen't have) DK01 13:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm just restating why the guns aren't loading. Perhaps a sample of the code you're using would help. 14:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you should try using gearcalc when making weapons. A Mexican Ninja 14:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) How does the gear calculator work? What do i need to do so that my weapons dont get deleted? DK01 20:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) In addition to not being able to mix parts between gun types, you also can't mix between manufacturers. Certain special parts are also incompatible with one another. Consider checking out this page for help. BLModding also has useful resources. 20:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help, but i made an S&S Serpens and the gear calculator aid it was legit, then i put it into willowtree# and saved it. When i put it onto my ps3 it wasen't there, just like all the other guns i created DK01 21:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Post the code and we'll tell you what's wrong. -- MeMadeIt 15:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : : When you load it in to WillowTree are you setting the level as well as the quality sliders? If your quality is wrong the gun won't work. Gearcalc can show you the min level for each quality if you click the quality slider around.. WhackyGordon 19:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Did you go and save your file at all thats how i at first didnt get my weapons in the game : : Yes I made the quality max and the level 61, I save it at least two times both on the weapon and the save file, and third of all it wont let me copy and paste the code! WHY IS MODDING SO HARD!? DK01 12:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Modding is NOT hard! You just have to know the 'rules'. "it wont let me copy and paste the code"? A perfect example of not knowing the rules ... or following directions! GearCalc clearly tells you to "Click to Copy". DUH! Besides, you do know that there's more than one way to copy, right? Did you try Ctrl-C? Besides, can't you type?! You sure can type a lot of WHINING ... so why not code? -- MeMadeIt 16:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) What software you using? Btw Willowtree has an Import from Clipboard function it uses instead of pasting directly. WhackyGordon 18:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) First of all, thank you MeMadelt but I dont like being talked to like and idiot, I have only had willowtree# for 4 days and the tutorials I've found are either incomplete or don't give enough information (again, thank you). Second of all, thank you MeMadelt because I never held my mouse over the text long enough to see the click anywhere to copy text. Heres the code i wan't: gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Launcher_Rocket gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_rocket_launcher.A_Weapon.WeaponType_rocket_launcher gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Body.body5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.mag.mag5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Barrel.barrel2_Hyperion_Nidhogg gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_rocket_launcher.acc.acc2_Evil gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Hyperion2_Crimson gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Title.TitleM_Hyperion1_Nidhogg 1 5 0 63 Also, what are these 4 numbers below the code?? DK01 12:33, August 22, 2010 (UTC) That's because you don't mouse-over to get the Copy function. Ammo count / Quality / Equip slot / Weapon level. 12:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I just use ctrl+c then. Thanks for telling me what the numbers are now can you tell me if the code has anything wrong with it? Also, on the quality slider in willowtree# is putting it to the max, 5 on the gear calculator? DK01 13:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) First of all, if you needed help with modding you should have searched internet a little before posting on our Wiki Forum. I'm not saying it's bad thing that you posted here, but it would be easier for Us, AND You, as you would know something about modding before posting here, and certain persons wouldn't have to talk to you like to an idiot (!?). GOOGLE is your friend, you could use it to find answers insted of searching for por... other things, surely, you could find sites like this, or Our Wiki Posts like this. P.S: Also, please don't insult other members, be polite and mature, period! Second; to copy from Gear Calc/WillowTree, best is to use keyboard copy/paste shortcut (i.e. Ctrl+C/V), and (as Nagy stated above) 4 numbers are Remaining Ammo in Mag / Weapon Quality / Equip Slot (0 = unequipped) / Weapon Level. Thank you for understanding this message. Approved by 14:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The first number is not remaining ammo in clip or a proportion of it, it is the default mag size for that weapon type, e.g. 28 for SMGs and 5 for semiauto snipers and 6 for repeating snipers and blahblah I forgot the others. 12 for repeaters, I think. (I was hoping you'd say massage this time, I could use one right about now.) 13:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It is? 0.o I was convinced that was remaining ammo or something... (I was never bothered to change that value when I modded... it's irrelevant to me, at least...) As for massage... depends on your gender ;) Jokin'! 14:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : That sounded sooooooo wrong! xD 14:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The default ammocount is the only value which WT sets for you. 14:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) When I first started modding after beating the game, my weapons didn't show up also due to how I was adding them in WillowTree. Although its resolved now, here are the steps I use. 0) Copy the gun code from GearCalc 1) Load save. 2) Go to the "Weapons" tab 3) Clikc "New" above the list of weapons you have in your inventory 4) When "New Weapon" pops up in the list, click it 5) Click "Import Weapon" and select "From Clipboard" 6) Click "Save Changes" 7) Save the file 19:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I find it easiest to start with a gun of the class I want to make. That way, besides manufacturer and material I only need to change the numbers on each part, leaving fewer room for typo errors. 20:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) @DK01 - LMAO@U! Whatever it takes to get you to give us what we need! If you need to be talked to like an idiot, sobeit! BTW, there is nothing wrong with that code! Works just fine! Did you import this code into WT or did you create it from scratch within WT? If you imported it, then most likely you have extra characters, usually blanks, at the ends of the lines, mostly likely the numbers at the bottom. Whenever I import into WT from a text file, I always leave those numbers off and set the Quality and Level values in WT. Double check the source file. Oh ... and you're welcome! ;) -- MeMadeIt 00:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you everyone! When i put the codes into willowtree i did it manually because i didn't trust the import thingy. I can't understand all the stuff with the numbers that everyones saying. Also i did search google, but none of the tutorials i found were tat helpful. Last of all, yesterday night i went to put my code in for the nidhogg and when i went onto borderlands my save file was corrupt and i had to delete it, im now in the process of modding my way back to where i was :( DK01 12:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You start the game --> You mod the game --> You break your save --> You mod your game. Totally logical one, aren't you. 12:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Wrong. I FINISH the game --> I TRY to mod the game --> I don't know how I broke my save because it was broken when I turned on my PS3 --> I mod my game, PROPERLY. Besides my other modded game (that I modded the hell out of) works fine. Also, I CAN MOD NOW!!!! I MADE LOADS OF MODDED WEAPONS AND PUT THEM INTO MY GAME!!!!! Not completly modded just as if you found them in the game yourself. THANK YOU! DK01 15:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC)